User blog:Humanarian/Do not repeat my mistakes
Dear everyone, Greetings to you once more. I just wish the circumstances were better this time. But alas, they are worse. Speaking of which, they are exactly the topic I want to talk about. I'm pretty sure that by now you all know a thing or two about a major crisis this Wikia is going through. In fact, there are two of them. First and foremost, due to the Wikia's new security policy, no external scripts are allowed any longer, they all have been '''forcefully removed' from the JavaScripts of all Wikias, including this one. That is why I had to spend days trying to figure out a way of making them work after being uploaded here. Meanwhile, the design I wanted to bring joy of Halloween to all of you with, lies in ruins beneath the feet of our second crisis.'' The second crisis, of course, is Wikia's staff. Like a plague, they've waltzed in and then heartlessly '''ripped out' what was making this Wikia beautiful and unique, what me and the designer admins before me worked so hard on, what they, just like me, had put their hearts and souls into. What possible reaction could that deserve? Despair, depression, but most of all... hatred. The hatred that I did not and will never hesitate to demonstrate to them. And frankly, their incompetence is sickening. I mean, yes, okay, the external javascripts are no longer allowed. But why had those very same scripts stopped working ever since they've been uploaded here? That would only make sense if Wikia's staff would provide some help with restoring the very thing they have ruined with their own hands, right? Wrong! The only piece of advice I had received, among the ocean of useless words, was to rewrite the scripts from scratch. And after that, they call my behaviour antagonizing, as if there is something wrong with antagonizing the antagonists. As for now, I have managed to find a way of successfully importing the uploaded scripts into the main script of our Wikia. But the question is if it'll manage to pass the reviewing process, or if Wikia's staff has yet another stick to put into my wheels. After all, that's what they've been doing so skillfully and gracefully so far.'' In conclusion, I have to say that I've been an admin on the LPS Wikia for over a year now. I brought the smiles upon your faces with the new and creative designs for every occasion. The designs full of colors, holiday's atmosphere and even my own fan-made animation. Like this one, for example. Do you remember it? '' ''Yet the worst and most sickening experience I had was dealing with the Wikia staff. That is why, it makes me sick to my stomach, and most of all, my heart when I read the hypocritical articles about "your wikia is yours" and "we want everyone to have a good time on Wikia". And so I have to warn all of those who run their own Wikias: '''do NOT repeat my mistakes!' Do not bother to make your Wikia beautiful and unique. Because one day, the Wikia's staff will come to you and leave your designs in ruins, your Wikia nude and you on the verge of a suicide.'' :Signing off, :Humanarian. Category:Blog posts